grimgaroffantasyandashfandomcom-20200213-history
Haruhiro
Characteristics Personality: An awkward person at first, Haruhiro steadily became more reliable. Though he is still awkward with new people, he seems to have taken on a support role in the group where he tries his best to keep morale up. He's a bit sarcastic and cynical at times, though this is more a defense used due to his natural shyness. He took on the role of leader in order to survive with his friends, despite having no aptitude for it. Appearance: Wavy brown hair and light brown eyes. He would describe himself as "Average". But we all know he's adorable. His most distinctive feature are his eyes, which always look tired, even though he isn't actually tired. Thus he was given the Thief Name: Old Cat. Since Haruhiro is a thief, he needs to wear clothes that help him to stay undetected and mobile. He has a black shirt and a robe to conceal himself and no armor whatsoever. 'Leader' When Manato died, Haruhiro took it upon himself to become the leader of the group. At first he doesn't want to but when time pass on, he kept seeing/imagining Manato and talking to him and it convinced him to be the leader of their party. Abilities 'Thief' As a Thief, Haruhiro excels at surprise attacks and distractions. He cannot hold the attention of enemies like a Warrior, but he can play a support role for the Warrior by taking aggro from the tank for a long enough amount of time that the tank can recover. Lock-picking: Though it is one of the first techniques Haruhiro is taught, he is not very proficient with lock-picking yet. He can currently only pick simple locks. Close Quarter Combat: Haruhiro is a nimble fighter. As a thief his speed and precision play key roles in his fighting. He has learned a few thief abilities such as back-stab and things alike. He is very mobile in combat, constantly dodging and rolling due to his lack of armor. He is shown to be an above average fighter. Scouting: One of his favorite things to do is scout ahead, as it allows him to practice moving silently and staying unseen. Scouting also gives him a look at his enemies and allows him to better formulate plans to attack them. Silent Movement: He's a bit of a perfectionist, never thinking he is silent enough. One of his best skills however is the ability to stay hidden. Eyes of the Ender: When Haruhiro gets into a near death experience, these eyes awaken to grant him unparalleled power. He becomes able to see where to attack to get the most out of his every move. 'Light Green Line' A random line that occurs at random moments. As the Line appears Haruhiro proceeds to follow the line leading into the enemies back, allowing for a perfect back-stab that kills the enemy instantly. Reasons for the Green Line are unknown however his master claims that most thieves see this Green Line somewhere during their life time. The Green Line was also said by his master to be a good sign that he may have actually have a talent for being a thief. His master stated the line is only to appear randomly and cannot appear through willpower but only luck. In his trip to the Siren Mines to kill kolbolds he is met by a well known and powerful kolbold known as Deathspot, who is known for his large physical body and white fur. In his encounter with Deathspot, his party almost gets wiped out, Haruhiro knowing that Deathspot was out of their league stayed behind whilst his team escapes. During the fight Haruhiro is left at a disadvantage, having a near death experience, However in the fight Deathspot attempts to kill Haruhiro and continues his chase for his teammates. There the Line appeared on Deathspot, he instantly killed the Kolbold through sheer luck, leaving the Siren mines with no casualties. Plot Haruhiro lived in a unnamed town with a brother. Relationships Manato Haruhiro seemed to look up to Manato during their brief time together, seemingly looking upon him as an elder brother figure. On multiple occasions Haruhiro sought to broach difficult subjects with Manato only to flinch at the final moment and say something else. Haruhiro attempted to protect Manato during a scavenging mission and took an arrow from a Goblin meant for Manato. However just as they escaped the ruins an arrow took Manato in the back and he bled to death before he could be taken to the Chapel. Haruhiro feels responsible for this, as shown by his insistence at paying for the funeral costs and being the one to disperse Manato's ashes. Manato's final words to Haruhiro are 'Counting on you'. Ranta Haruhiro has a healthy relationship with Ranta, though there are times where they both insult each-other. On multiple occasions Haruhiro tries to stop Ranta from doing things that are stupid, it shows that even though they do occasionally insult each other he really does care for Ranta. Moguzo Haruhiro is on good terms with Moguzo, and knows that he fulfills a key role in their group as a warrior. He even went so far as to suggesting that everyone help buy a helmet for Moguzo when he noticed that Moguzo was very protective of his head during battle. He also enjoys Moguzo's cooking and is often seen drinking with him at the pub and shopping at the market with everyone else in his free time. Yume Haruhiro is on good terms with Yume. It is shown that he does find Yume physically attractive as he mentioned that he must 'resist the temptation' when Yume was washing her clothes in a casual attire and he was flustered when Yume was holding Shihoru. He does respect her enough to not be perverted in any way, and even goes out of his way to stop Ranta from checking the girls out as Ranta might do something to both Yume and Shihoru that they won't like as seen when he talks to him while he was about to go wash his clothes. It is hinted that he has feelings for her. After Manato's death, they open up to each other, with Yume resting on Haruhiro's chest. Shihoru Prior to Manato's death, Haruhiro had very little to no interaction with Shihoru as both were too shy to talk to each other. However, after Manato's death Haruhiro has opened up more to her and Yume in attempt to become a leader paying attention to their fighting styles and trying to learn more about them. Mary While at first Haruhiro is put off by Mary, he makes an effort to try to get to know her better and urges the group to befriend her and include her in the group. Kuzaku Barbara Haruhiro knows that she is a skilled thief, and as such will go to her when he needs training or wants to ask a question related to thievery. Renji Renji is a hardy tough guy, and feel sorry for haruhiros party so he gives him a gold coin for the death of Manato,but Haruhiro does not take the gold coin and gives it back because Haruhiro thinks that manato would have not taken it Kikkawa Kikkawa is kinda like an aquaintance. Haruhiro and Kikkawa met when they were somehow teleported to the tower. Souma Choco In the life before the world of Grimgar, Haruhiro had a long lasting crush on Choco Trivia * Quotes References * Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Crimson Moon Category:Thief